fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars
is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Senja Kinaru and Kon Chiaki. It is based off Takeuchi Naoko's Sailor Moon Franchise and made for the 20th anniversary of the franchise. Story :See: [[Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars Episodes|'Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars Episodes']] Coming soon! Characters Pretty Cures Solar System * / Usagi is an easygoing High School student. She is very optimistic and very clumsy. She is the leader of the Pretty Cure and she represents Love and Justice as Cure Moon. Her theme color is pink. She's voiced by Mitsuishi Kotono (Japanese) and Stephanie Sheh (Dub). * / Ami's the brainy member of the team and is very introverted. She is very smart and studious. She represents Wisdom as Cure Mercury and her theme color is blue. She's voiced by Kanemoto Hisako (Japanese) and Kate Higgins (Dub). * / Rei is the hotheaded beauty that works at the Hikawa Shrine. She is very stoic and extremely passionate. Her Pretty Cure alias is Cure Mars and as Cure Mars she represents passion and her theme color is red. She's voiced by Sato Rina (Japanese) and Cristina Vee (Dub). * / Makoto's a brawny and brave school girl. She is very loving but extremely protective. As the green cure, Cure Jupiter, she represents protection and strength. She's voiced by Koshimizu Ami (Japanese) and Amanda C. Miller (Dub). * / "V'''" Minako's the idol-chasing volleyball player at her school. She has been a Pretty Cure the longest, since she was 13. She is Cure Venus or Cure V, and as such she represents love and beauty. Her theme color is yellow/orange. She's voiced by Ito Shizuka (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (Dub). * / Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. She's voiced by Fukuen Misato (Japanese) and Sandy Fox (Dub). * / Haruka is what people like to call the person to make Japan proud. She is very talented in car racing and on foot because of her natural speed. She's a conceited and yet is very protective of her loved ones. She has a knack for joking around and is more social than Michiru. She also has a habit for flirting with others that aren't her significant other. Her theme color as Cure Uranus is dark blue. She's voiced by Minagawa Junko (Japanese) and Erica Mendez (Dub). * / Michiru is the famous violin player from Mugen Academy and is successful in other artistic fields such as theater and art. She is beautiful and very loving. She's very calm and takes situations with the greatest care without loosing her cool, however, she is known to have a sharp anger. She isn't too social, however, but she won't be afraid to grow closer to someone she deems to be a good potential friend. Her theme color as Cure Neptune is Sea-green. She's voiced by Ohara Sayaka (Japanese) and Lauren Landa (Dub). * / Setsuna is a student at K.O university and is the reborn Cure Pluto. She was Chibiusa's only friend for a very long time until Chibiusa found friends in the other Pretty Cure and after she (Setsuna) died. Cure Pluto is the guardian of space-time and its door. She's voiced by Maeda Ai (Japanese) and Veronica Taylor (Dub). * / Hotaru is a young girl that lives with the outer cures. She is the second rebirth of Cure Saturn. Her theme color as Cure Saturn is purple. She's voiced by Fujii Yukiyo (Japanese) and Christine Marie Cabanos (Dub). Asteroid Cures * / Info is coming soon.... She's voiced by TBA * / Info is coming soon.... She's voiced by TBA * / Info is coming soon.... She's voiced by TBA * / Info is coming soon.... She's voiced by TBA Starlights and Other Cures * / Information She's voiced by Watanabe Ayane (Japanese) and Wendee Lee (Dub). * / Information She's voiced by Mizuki Nana (Japanese) and Caitlin Glass (Dub). * / Information She's voiced by Yuuki Aoi (Japanese) and Sarah Williams (Dub). * / Information She's voiced by Hanazawa Kana (Japanese) and Jessica Cavanagh (Dub). * / , Information She's voiced by Mitsuishi Kotono (Japanese) and Stephanie Sheh (Dub). Look in the Shadow Galactica section for the evil cures. Allies * / A mysterious masked man by night, a cold but handsome high school student by day. Mamoru searches for the Silver Crystal meanwhile helping the PreCure in their battle. He may or may not have feelings for Usagi. He's voiced by Nojima Kenji (Japanese) and Robbie Daymond (Dub). * Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and Luminous Links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" She's voiced by Hirohashi Ryo (Japanese) and Michelle Ruff (Dub). * Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "Mis~" He's voiced by Oobayashi Youhei (Japanese) and Johnny Yong Bosch (Dub). * Diana is a female gray kitten fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that is the daughter of Artemis and Luna. She ends her sentences with "-Na~" or "-Aia~". She's voiced by Nakagawa Shoko (Japanese) and Debi Derryberry (Dub). * Yuki is a famous swimmer that formerly attended Mugen Academy. He use to be an antagonist to the Pretty Cure but became their ally after redeeming himself. He has a crush on Ami and is very studious. He's voiced by Kakihara Tetsuya (Japanese) and Bryce Papenbrook (Dub). Shadow Galactica * / / Galaxia is the puppet of Chaos. She is the leader of Shadow Galactica. Usagi originally believes she (Galaxia) is possessed by Chaos but that is disproved when Cure Galaxia begins to show resistance to Chaos and she shows that she has a Star Seed unlike her minions meaning that she is in fact his willing puppet. She, soon after disposing of her Star Seed, was possessed by Chaos willingly because she believed that she was dying. She's voiced by Horie Mitsuko (Japanese) and Colleen Clikenbeard (Dub). * and Info is coming soon.... They're voiced by Kita Natsuko (Japanese) and n (Dub). * Cure Chi and Cure Phi Info is coming soon.... They're voiced by Minami Natsuki (Japanese) and n (Dub). * Cure Animamates ** / Cure Iron Mouse killed Cure Chuu in order to impress Cure Galaxia after she (Cure Iron Mouse) was corrupted by the ideologies of Galaxia. Cure Iron Mouse is a short teenager that is roughly around Cure Chibi Moon's height. Cure Iron Mouse was destroyed by her boss because of her multiple failures. She's voiced by Katou Ayako (Japanese) and Fluer Bass (Dub). ** / Like the other Cure Animamates she killed the guardian Cure of her Homeplanet. Her homeplanet was Mermaid, but the guardian cure of it was called Cure Sea Queen. She killed Cure Mercury and Cure Jupiter, but soon was killed afterwords by Cure Star Healer and Cure Star Maker. The Star Seeds of the PreCure she killed were sent to Galaxia in the process. She lasted longer than Cure Iron Mouse (who lasted only 15 episodes). She's voiced by Mizushima Haruka (Japanese) and Ileen Stavros (Dub). ** / She killed Cure Coronis, the guardian PreCure of Coronis. Cure Lead Crow worked with Cure Aluminum Siren until Cure Aluminum died then she was assigned to work with Cure Tin Nyanko. Cure Lead Crow is sadistic and loves seeing weak people. She was able to kill Phobos and Deimos with ease in an attempt to get Cure Mars's Star Seed and Cure Venus's star seed, but she is defeated by Cure Moon. Cure Lead Crow curses Cure Tin Nyanko for not being there to help. She's voiced by Ikeda Kiku (Japanese) and Rozanne Chandler (Dub). ** / Cure Tin Nyanko arrived as a student at Juuban High School going by the alias of Nyanko Suzu, a transfer student from Libya. She began to hang around Usagi like a stalker in an attempt to learn everything about Usagi. The Cure Starlights, Luna, and Artemis were not fooled by her however. She turns Diana into a normal cat and does the same with Diana's parents. Cure Tin Nyanko killed Cure Mau during when Cure Tin Nyanko was just Nyanko, Cure Mau's fairy. There was a curse that spread across Mau turning many residences of Mau into animals or into fairies, but Cure Mau was lucky not to face that fate. Cure Tin Nyanko soon breaks down into tears after remembering the good memories she had with Cure Mau. Cure Tin Nyanko is partially reformed, but her power is significantly weakened. She is later killed by Galaxia who was angry at her for helping the PreCure. She's voiced by Nakamura Naomi (Japanese) and Irmgard Heinrich (Dub). ** Cure Heavy Metal Paillon is an emotional and promiscuous mother of one. She appears very close to the end of Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars. She killed Cure Cocoon the same reason the others killed the guardians of their homeplanets. Cure Heavy Metal Papillon has the intent on killing Cure Moon, Cure Fireball, and Cure Chibi Chibi but she is stopped when her child, Nagisa jumps infront of her, but it's too late; Heavy Metal Papillon took her child's star seed. Nagisa dies in their mother's arms causing Heavy Metal Papillon to go into a rampage and almost kills the ones she was planning on killing but she's defeated by Cure Chibi Moon, Cure Ceres, Cure Vesta, Cure Juno, and Cure Pallas. She's voiced by Yamaguchi Hitomi (Japanese) and Theresa Pellegrino (Dub). * Phages are monsters created from a blank Star Seed. They feed off havoc and fear. They were originally humans turned monsters. Minor Characters * Ikuko is Usagi's strict mother. She's voiced by Mizutani Yuko (Japanese) and Tara Platt (Dub). * Kenji is Usagi's busy father. He's voiced by Madono Mitsuaki (Japanese) and Keith Silverstein (Dub). * Shingo is Usagi's pest of a brother. He enjoys antagonizing Usagi. He's voiced by Seira Ryu (Japanese) and Nicolas Roye (Dub). * Motoki's the arcade clerk for Game Center Crown and works at Crown Fruit Parlor. He has a crush for Makoto. He seems to have an adorable crush towards Ami after she beats the highest score on the Cure V Arcade game. He's voiced by Okamoto Hiroshi (Japanese) and Lucien Dodge (Dub). * Yuichirou is a ditzy apprentice to Rei's grandfather and is very loyal to the Hino family. He cares for Rei greatly and gets jealous easily over her. He's voiced by Kakihara Tetsuya (Japanese) and Wally Wingert (Dub). * Rei's grandfather is a loving but somewhat perverted old man. He took Rei in after Rei's mother died and when her father, Takashi gave her to him. He often expresses a want for his son to "be nice" again. He's voiced by Mori Yuuta (Japanese) and Michael Sorich (Dub). Items * Pretty Crystal Planet Compacts are the second transformation items of the Pretty Cure that debuted at the end of Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R given to them by their future counterparts except for the Outer Cures'. * Luminous Links are transformation activators, but they can be used to summon other items such as Ami's Computer or the Luna Pen. They function like the Cure Decor from Smile Pretty Cure! and/or the Loveads from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * The Eternal Tiare is Cure Moon's final weapon which is summoned when she went into eternal status. * The Talismans are legendary weapons born from the purest hearts. ** ** ** * Crystal Carillon is Cure Chibi Moon's and is used for communication and attacks. This is given to her from Helios. * The Pretty Cure Planetary Crystal Weapons are weapons Cure Mercury, Cure Mars, Cure Jupiter, and Cure Venus gained after achieving Crystal Power. ** ** ** ** * The Silver Crystal is a crystalline object and is very powerful. The Enemies of this season are after it. * The disguise pens are used by the Pretty Cure to disguise themselves, but can only be summoned by inserting the respective luminous link. Locations * Tokyo Tokyo is the location where the show primarily takes place in. It is centrally attacked by the villains. ** Azabu-Juuban, or referred to as Juuban, is a neighborhood in Minato-Ku where the majority of the Pretty Cure reside. Many of the locations they visit are in Juuban. *** The Game Center Crown is an arcade the Furuhata family owns. *** The Fruits Parlor Crown is a café owned by the Furuhata family. The Pretty Cure often meet here to discuss civilian matters. It is above the Game Center Crown and above it is where the Furuhata family resides. *** The Juuban Elementary School is an elementary school that Shingo attends. *** The Junior High School that the Pretty Cure attend is Juuban Junior High. *** The Juuban High School has only been mentioned by Ami. However, the Pretty Cure (except for Rei) plan to attend here. *** Hikawa Shrine is the Shinto shrine that Rei, her grandfather, and Yuchirou reside and work at. *** OSA-P is a jewelry store that Naru's mother owns. Cure Moon's first battle takes place here. Naru and her mom live above the shop. *** Usagi's Home *** Ami's Home *** Makoto's Home *** Mamoru's Home ** Shiba Koen is a neighborhood in Minato-ku, Tokyo. The Only known residents of the neighborhood are the Aino family. *** Shiba Koen Junior High School is the Junior High School Minako attends. *** Minako's Home ** There is multiple Other locations in Tokyo *** T·A Academy for Girls T·A is the school Rei attends. It's a private school. *** Moto Azabu High School is an all boy school that Mamoru attends. Trivia Gallery Category:21moon24 Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:21moon24's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime